


One shots - Vikings

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is sailing to Kategatte with only one thing in mind; revengeWarning: I don’t really know….maybe blood…violence





	1. Burn the God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is sailing to Kategatte with only one thing in mind; revenge
> 
> Warning: I don’t really know….maybe blood…violence

The saltiness danced along your skin as the drops of water crashed against it. The sea was calm only disrupted by your boat and others following it. Your head was half hanging on the side of the boat as the strands of hair touched the surface. You weren’t worried about falling from the boat as it moved calmly almost as if it was staying in a place. Your eyes were closed as the early rays of the sun fell upon your form warming your skin. It was almost lulling you into the sleep however your blood was boiling more as you approached closer. There was something almost satisfying knowing that you will destroy what destroyed your best friend, one who died because of it. It was your time to seek revenge and you weren’t the only one in anticipation to bury everyone in the town to which you were approaching.

“My Queen,” a voice called out to you.  
Before opening your eyes you moved your body completely back into the boat settling on the ground.  
“When will you stop with that?” you questioned the blond man who sat down beside you. He was much taller than you and at the moment was of good use blocking the sun away from you.  
“Well, you are our Queen,” he said smiling at you, knowing exactly how much it annoyed you.  
You were one of those who wanted the best for their people and you didn’t want to be seen as if you were better than them. Thorin was one of your closest people and always a good advisor, but also a person who knew how to annoy you perfectly and although you hate it you wouldn’t want it any other way.  
“I will skin you,” you threatened, but still dared him to continue.  
“Do you find me that desirable? You want for my pretty face to always be with you?”  
“Do you really want to get killed before we make them burn?” you asked with a corner of your lip curving.  
“Then I should better be quiet,” he said smiling at you. He was so proud at you at that moment even more then when you told him the whole strategy. You told him the perfect way to defeat them without even a drop of blood of your people being spilled.  
“It’s your decision,” you shrugged as if you weren’t bothered when in reality he was the one always by your side. You would die for him and he would for you as most of your warriors would if not all of them.  
“Is it only revenge?” he asked after a moment of silence. He was present when you got the news that your friend was killed in a battle, a battle which wasn’t his to fight.  
“Halfdan meant the world to me, he was like a brother to me, but is not only that…” your voice got quieter at the end before you stopped talking. You lowered your eyes for a moment to your hands before connecting them back with Thorin’s green orbs. “They say life for a life, and finally I am ready to take mine back.”

______________________________________________________________

The flames were keeping you warm as no furs were around your shoulders. You were standing far in the back with a piece of cloth wrapped on the lower part of your face but still, you could hear what was being said, still you could scoff at the ridiculous of his words just as your men hidden in the shadows. None of you even if spotted were seen as a threat as no swords were hanging from your belts. You didn’t need swords as all of the people around you were in your eyes already dead. They didn’t realize that their bodies were already failing. Soon they will start falling down and the one who stays alive will be yours to kill.  
It didn’t take long until people were coughing and now distracted, your men could take their hidden weapons and end their suffering. All of them in terror were looking around for salvation only finding death while only one man apart your men, was standing unaffected, but it wasn’t the will of the Gods, it was an antidote which was already poured in his ale staying unnoticed under his tongue together with poison to kill others. It took only a few moments until most was lying dead on the ground so you moved towards the flams walking past them before stopping in front of the man holding his dying wife on the ground. He failed to notice you in his sorrow so you sat down across from him before speaking.  
“And only the Gods stayed standing,” your voice was muffled by the thin material, but you didn’t take it off as the smoke would only irritate your throat which wasn’t in its best shape since you were a child.  
“I will end you,” Ivar spoke with rage in his voice. The veins on his neck were popping out; however, he chose to hold the dead woman instead of attacking you. The tears were falling down his cheeks wetting her blond hair. His face although painted couldn’t hide his sorrow among with the whimpers leaving past his lips.  
“You wanted to play a God, Ivar. What were you thinking will happen, have you thought that they will stay silent and only watch?” you questioned him still sitting down with your hands folded in your lap. Your eyes moved from him to the woman and there were no emotions in your heart speared for the scene in front of you, not even for hundreds of bodies around you.  
“Who are you?” Ivar asked glancing at you. You were just a human with no weapons on you but still not afraid. You made him question his words, but too late as everybody was dead.  
“One who was mourned but never died, one for whom the Gods thought will be the right one to kill you.” Your voice was calm as the summer breeze but bringing the slight chill on its wake.  
“You are going to burn!” He groaned under his breath gently placing his wife’s body on the ground so that he could end you, but when he looked back at you, you spoke again while moving the thin material away.  
“I am too cold to burn, but you are human enough to die.” As you said the words the material was completely off and you could see the instant recognition in his eyes. Although you were children the last time your eyes met he couldn’t forget you, he just couldn’t.  
“No, you are dead!” He almost but screamed at you, but you showed no reaction.  
You stayed still with your eyes locked with his, but yours were empty, void of anything, while his were filled with sorrow and not only for what happened moments ago but years ago.  
“Yet, I’m here my prince. The Gods took a man I loved away from me so that I would seek revenge from the one who owns me their life.”  
“You…you are dead…I s…” Ivar was at the loss of his words and still influenced by the shock by losing his wife he couldn’t trust to what was before him. So it didn’t take him more than a moment to find himself on top of you with his hands around your neck.  
“If you try to kill me, they will kill you, just look around Ivar, you lost.” As you spoke Ivar lifted his gaze only to see dozens of men and women with blades tightly gripped with strong arms ready to spill the blood if necessary.  
“Defeated by a dead woman,” Ivar said silently after moving his gaze back to you. He couldn’t help himself than question if you were really there; if you were really the one who saved him; the reason why the water didn’t kill him when he was younger, but instead it took you.  
“No, Ivar, defeated by a friend you left to die.” Just as the words left your mouth Thorin stepped closer punching Ivar in the head with the sword’s handle. Ivar’s body didn’t have time to fall onto you as already two of your men lifted him up.  
“What now?” Thorin asked after helping you to your feet.  
You looked around seeing as your people dragged dead bodies just throwing them in flame. It didn’t take you long before answering not even sparing a glance towards the man for who you were ready to die when younger.  
“Burn him with the rest, then we sail to kill the one I called my brother.”

______________________________________________________________


	2. Rest in peace Gregory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: prompt- “This is fun.” “Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body.”
> 
> Warning: cursing and obviously a dead body!

You were jolted awake as a palm was pressed harshly against your mouth. Instinctively you panicked and before you even opened your eyes you were kicking and trying to scream. However, when you finally opened your eyelids you rolled your eyes seeing Ivar’s face in the dark. He was yet to remove his hand from you and you glared at him as if you were about to kill him. You were starting to regret staying this summer with Ivar’s family every day more.  He was your close friend, but he could be tiring sometimes just as now.

“What the hell, you moron?” you whispered harshly at him as it was obviously still night.   
He didn’t answer but he fidgeted in his place while steadying his body with one crutch.   
You were about to ask if he was alright as you became worried but them your eyes moved to the clock and the green numbers stared at you, mocking you as it was 4:23 am.  
“I need your help,” Ivar admitted speaking quietly and what you could notice was slight guilt laced in his voice.   
It worried you as with Ivar nothing was ever simple you had his whole backyard as the evidence because whenever he does something wrong, you both find yourself in his backyard at night with a shovel.   
“Who did you kill this time?” you asked him. You already pulled the covers off your body revealing your sweatpants and a hoodie which you actually had to borrow from Hvitserk as the summer was colder than you expected when you were packing.  
“That’s not mine,” Ivar said ignoring your question while pointing to your hoodie.  
“Yeah, I know Sherlock,” you answered before stepping away from your bed and taking a moment to stretch.  
“Whose is it?” he asked again completely focusing on the wrong thing.  
“It’s Hvitserk’s I think, he gave it to me. Can you now tell me who did you kill?” you asked before taking your phone and keys as you could guess where you were about to go.  
“Gregory,” Ivar whispered while following you into the hallway. He was already dressed to go outside but something was missing and it was the body.  
“How did you manage to do that at 4 am?” you asked furiously but still keeping your voice down.  
“I…I just…mhm…” Ivar was trying to get the words out of his mouth but none left as you both headed to Sigurd’s room which they shared while you were staying there. They actually weren’t still sharing it as Sigurd was still out of town and would come back in a few days.  
“Let me guess you knocked it over with your elbow?” you asked looking back at him.  
“I would like to see you try to walk with this in the 4 am when you have to pee,” he said defending himself.  
“I’m not judging, you should just be more careful, alright?” you told him as you were aware of the state in Sigurd’s room. Sigurd was kind of animal enthusiastic let’s say, he had spiders in his room and fish, but he was also out of town often as he was pursuing the carrier of guitarist so others had to take care of his animals.  
“Yeah,” he whispered as you both entered the room which made you cringe slightly. And there it was before you one small fishbowl laying on the bed.   
“Did you find where we are going to put it?” you asked as you placed the bowl back on its place at the table next to the bed.   
“I took one of mom’s…you know those tinny boxes for jewelry?” he spoke as he pulled something small from the pocket of his hoodie.  
“Alright let’s do this,” you said under your breath before placing the goldfish into the box. Before you, two left you had to change the sheets, as the foot of the bed was wet from all the water and even mattress. Afterwards, you headed to the backyard. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

You were standing in the far corner of the backyard where it was still dark as the sun was already coming out. It didn’t take you long to dig out a place to put the box in until the shovel hit into something.  
“You didn’t mark it?” you almost but screamed at him.  
“I forgot,” he admitted looking at his shoes under your piercing glare.  
“Seriously Ivar, one time I’m not here to do this with you and you have to mess up?” you question as it wasn’t even your fault. You had to visit your grandma for the weakened when Ivar managed to kill Sigurd’s tarantula. It wasn’t even Ivar’s fault but his parents told him that he had to do that for his brother; that he had to take care of his animals although Ivar hated spiders. What his parents also didn’t take into consideration was that Ivar sometimes spends days in the hospital and that he just as Sigurd wasn’t home a lot so the animals died.  
“You should have seen it, I had to use mom’s…those things for the salad…I couldn’t touch it…I wasn’t even sure if it was dead…” he admitted with a heavy heart as he didn’t want to seem weak in your eyes.   
“Well, now is certainly dead,” you settled. You covered it back with dirt and placed a stone from his mom’s garden in place and you moved further away.  
“I also had to put the new one in,” he admitted proudly.  
“You do understand that almost none of Sigurd’s animals are actually his? I think that by now you have changed all of them,” you said not seeing the logic in that as if he didn’t replace them than now there wouldn’t be anything left to die.  
“Well it’s a good excuse so that we could have some quality time together,” he shrugged with a smile on his face.  
“Your reason for spending time with me is a dead fish?” you asked a bit offended with his statement.   
“Yeah,” he answered quietly before silence fell upon you. You were just about to cover Gregory’s box with dirt when Ivar decided to speak again.   
“Well, **this is fun**.”   
“ **Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body,** ” you said glaring at him before throwing dirt to cover the box.  
“Yeah, I know I killed them,” he said with almost but proud look on his face and you could tell he was hiding something.   
“You shouldn’t be proud of that.”   
“I know,” he said under his breath while you placed the small rock on its place.   
“But what is really the reason for replacing them?” you asked wanting to know why would he bother with that as now you both had to go buy another goldfish.  
“You promised that after summer we will move in together and they won’t let me if they know that I can’t take care of those animals, they will think that I can’t take care of myself,” he admitted talking fast.  
“But you can Ivar,” you said placing your palm on his upper arm and smiling at him.   
“I know that…It’s just they don’t.”  
“Don’t worry this secret is safe with me,” you said before glancing at the freshly dug earth.  
“I can always count on you,” he said smiling back at you.  
“Yeah you can,” you confirmed before stepping on the tips of your toes kissing him on the cheek and while he was still thinking about the kiss you whispered close to his ear.  “But you should know that next year your mom is planning on expanding her pretty garden, can you just imagine how she will react when she founds this graveyard?” you questioned before walking away from him to the car.  
“I will be long gone,” he said while following after you.


	3. Long live the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU
> 
> As the war is approaching your land, you see that your gift could help you. As a witch since you were born you could get connected to one of the most known Vikings who ever lived. Scared for the future you decide to lead the man who in your time has been dead for years to earlier death in the way that his history belongs to his brother and nothing else changes, but will you be able to bring the dead Viking king back to life to help you in the upcoming war?

_There were times when nobody could explain Ivar’s actions and recently it became more frequent. His brothers became more worried as the youngest brother although being victorious made too many risks. They couldn’t explain what was happening except one who knew Ivar’s secret.  
And while their people their whole army followed Ivar blindly thinking that he was blessed by Gods, Hvitserk was trying to reason with his brother. Knowing the reason didn’t calm Hvitserk’s mind, but it made him surer that his brother was going crazy and was taking their people with him. He was trying to talk to his brother only for Ivar to isolate himself more as he knew that nobody could understand._

_“You can’t be serious about this,” Hvitserk repeated again yelling at Ivar. He thought that he had seen all of Ivar’s craziness but he was far from right and he realized that moment ago when Ivar told him his plans about the next raid._  
“Don’t question my methods, Hvitserk,” Ivar warned staring at him while trying to stay calm.   
“Methods? Ivar you are going crazy!”  
“I’m not crazy, brother. She speaks to me, she led me to victory.” Ivar explained as if he hadn’t done that many times before, but Hvitserk couldn’t understand or just didn’t want to believe.   
“Whoever she is, Ivar she is leading you to your death,” Hvitserk stepped closer to his brother; his dinner now forgotten.   
“Every time I dreamed she was there, and every time she helped me, helped us to win and we will do the same this time,” Ivar assured him completely believing into the words he was saying.    
Hvitserk’s eyes were wide as he listened to his brother. He was stunned at his brother’s naivety even after everything he told him.  “And why is it needed for this time for me to know where to bury your body?” he questioned standing a few steps from his brother, seeing that Ivar was not worried in the said words.   
“I told you what she told me,” he answered as if it wasn’t his life in question. He truly believed that the Gods were speaking to him and he would never do anything to disobey their wishes.   
“And you trust the voice in your head? You trust a voice which could belong to anyone?”  
“You don’t understand, she…she,” Ivar tried to find the right words, but no word found its way past his lips.   
“You love her?” Hvitserk asked talking more to himself than actually questioning Ivar. He couldn’t understand it but honestly rare were days when he could understand Ivar. “But Ivar you can only hear her voice and that is it.”  
“She said that I will see her soon,” Ivar said silently as if something would change if he was to speak louder; as if he was to spook her when she wasn’t even there.   
“What if she is already dead?”  
“Then I will meet her in Valhalla,” Ivar said lifting his gaze to meet his brother’s eyes. There was no fear in his eyes towards death; in Ivar, there was only determination and secret joy of meeting the person from his dreams. But he would be honest with himself in admitting that there was fear of not being accepted by them, although for years they were present.    
“You are ready to die for her, ”Hvitserk stated waiting for his brother to say that he was wrong, he hoped that he will say it wasn’t true. However, Ivar said nothing like that and it broke Hvitserk.   
“I would do anything for her. I know that you can’t understand brother, but if it happens I’m ready to meet her.”   
“What if she won’t be the same you expect?”  
“I owe her my life, I don’t expect anything,” Ivar said under his breath, aware that he was lying. Although he owed her so much, he still hoped for so much more.   
“Stay alive,” Hvitserk said placing his palm on Ivar’s shoulder aware that soon his brother may be gone.  
“If the Gods decide.”

_______________________________________________________________  
_

There were many words that could be used to describe you; many would simply say a witch and would want for you to die, while others would describe you as useful. However, although you could be of use to others you had no interest in taking their money in exchange for a few words of those who died. No, there was something more important that you had to do. For years your dreams had been invaded by a man who had been in your time dead for centuries and a man whose tactics could be used in the upcoming war. You knew that his time was coming to an end and you weren’t about to change that as if he dies and is buried by your instructions there was a way for you to bring him back. There was the chance that you could bring to life the only person who understood you and loved you just as you did him, and tie was your enemy for years, but now you were sure that you could conquer it.  
“We found it,” a voice called out bringing you back from your thoughts.   
“So let’s open it,” you said not able to hide the excitement in your voice. For hundreds of years, the place of Ivar’s burial was cursed with nobody able to conquer the land where he was resting.   
“Are you sure in this?” Evan asked; he was one of the closest people to you, following you to this goose chase. Although you two shared the same professions he knew about the real reason, however, he wasn’t so sure that the outcome will be like you desired it.    
“I led him into death; I have to make sure that he is inside,” you explained walking closer to the freshly dug grave.    
“What do you mean you had led him to death, that’s been buried for hundreds of years?” one of the men working for you overheard your words.   
“For more than a thousand years,” you said as if it was normal with a smile on your face as you turned to face the man.   
“You are a strange woman,” he stated not aware of how right he was.  
“I’ve been told worse,” you shrugged before jumping down to the hard stone which was keeping Ivar’s body away from the world. You moved your fingers over the stone tracing the runes with a smile on your face as everything seemed right so far.   
“You still want to disturb the final resting of the great warrior?” Evan asked after joining you. He watched you taking out a small blade.  
“How else could I wake him up?” you question while pressing the blade into the skin breaking it and drawing out the blood. He was buried with the blood of one who loved him and now he was about to be woken by one.   
The blood slowly dripped onto the stone mixing with dirt while you were whispering the words that will unseal his resting place.   
“I’ve been waiting for you, love,” you said silently as your fingers lingered on the cold surface you could only hope that the man who was buried is the same as the one you love. You hoped that he will welcome you in his life just as you were willing to welcome him although you were the one because of whom he had died.


	4. The rightful king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aethelred x Reader
> 
> Warning: cursing, blood, probably his name misspelled a few times, dead boodies, murder
> 
> Summary: Reader is Aethelred’s wife and is ready to protect both her husband and son from anyone even their own family…

Soft snores woke you up from your peaceful slumber. They weren’t intruding, but still, the mere presence of them made you more alert especially as they belonged to your three winters old son. He was sleeping on your chest as the previous night he was too scared to sleep in his own room as the day before he thought that he saw a monster there. However it wasn’t a monster, but as you were well aware that the king was getting worse every day you feared that someone had actually been in your son’s room. 

So now, he wasn’t only protected by you, but by your husband as well who was sleeping on his stomach close to you with his hand over his sons back and his nose in the crook of your neck.   
Things were already now changing but in secret as the king was still alive although barely. You told your concerns to Aethelred, but he assured you that nothing was going to happen to him or to your son as his brother would never hurt them. However you didn’t worry about Alfred, he was your friend; you loved him and you knew that he was too good to even think about hurting his brother, but there was someone who you knew for sure wanted Alfred as the new king and you were ready to stop her.  
A soft touch on your cheek brought you back from your thoughts; your eyes fluttered open meeting your husband’s gaze.  
“What is worrying you?” Aethelred asked softly with his fingers slowly moving along your jaw.   
“Your father’s life,” you simply stated.  
“Y/N…” Aethelred’s voice was low so that he wouldn’t wake up your son.    
You looked away from Aethelred tired of him not taking your worries seriously. “He will die soon, we all know it.”  
“I know,” he admitted still keeping his fingers on your soft skin. His head was lifted from the bed slightly hovering over you with longer strands falling over his face.   
“What are you going to do when that happens?” you asked reaching with your hand to his neck.  
“I will take the crown.”  
“Just like that?” you questioned.  
“I’m his first born,” Aethelred said as if reminding you as he didn’t want to think that somebody from his family could actually betray him.   
“For how long, love?”   
“Alfred would never hurt me,” he assured you moving away from you and lying on his back.  “There was the time when I thought that was possible, but not anymore,” Aethelred admitted reminding you of the time years ago, which to you seemed foolish. Then there was no real threat towards him from anyone not even Alfred as the reason in your eyes was not important enough to hurt someone.   
“Right, because I’m more important than the crown?” you questioned slowly lifting your upper body while keeping your son close to your chest.   
“So you really think that he would hurt me, hurt us?”  
“I never said that but I would advise you to be extremely careful and not to trust anyone,” you spoke not looking at him. You were trying to not disturb your son’s sleep as you carefully laid him on Aethelred’s chest.   
“Not even you?” Aethelred asked stopping you from moving away.   
Your face was close to him and before you answered him you pressed your lips against his.   
“Not even me,” you whispered against his lips before completely pulling away.  
“What?”  
“I would do anything to protect you and our son,” you said with your legs hanging from the bed before placing them on the ground.  “But he would be my priority. So don’t trust anyone as a mother would do anything for her child,” you said over your shoulder before going to get ready for the day ahead of you, leaving your husband slightly confused but also relieved as he could count on you always, you never lied to him, not even when it hurt. 

_______________________________________________________ 

“Judith, Alfred,” you said walking into the room where Alfred was studying some parchments.   
“Y/N, is everything alright? I saw Aethelred earlier he didn’t seem well,” Alfred asked worried about his brother.   
“Everything is perfect, except our dying king,” you spoke with sadness in your voice. “There is pressure on Aethelred’s shoulders,” as you spoke those words you glanced towards Judith meeting her gaze.   
“I’m sorry to hear that, if there is anything I could help you with, please tell.”  
“That is very generous of you Alfred, I am grateful to have a friend like you, but now I would like to talk to your mother,” you said politely and although Alfred wished to talk to you more he respected your wishes.   
“Then excuse me,” Alfred said before leaving, however still glancing back before closing the doors. He could see clear as day that there was something wrong between you and his mother but he never asked you not wanting to intrude.   
“Is everything alright, dear?” Judith asked with a fake smile present on her face.   
“You tell me,” you said with your hands still behind your back as you stared at her.   
“I beg your pardon.”   
“Who did you send into my son’s room the same day after you tried to poison your own son?” you questioned stepping closer to her.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Judith said with her voice just a pitch higher but still composed enough to sell a lie.   
“We both know that that is a lie, dear,” you spat out walking even closer to her.   
“What are you doing?” Judith asked as you moved even closer making her stumble back and hit a wall.  
“You know I always admired the Heathens, especially their women, those fighting alongside men,” you spoke finally moving your hands to the side and keeping what you were holding covered with the heavy material of your dress.  “And since I was a child my father trained me alongside my brothers. I don’t need poison to hurt you; I don’t need anyone else to do that instead of me as you do. I could kill you right now and I wouldn’t be guilty as you are a traitor, you are conspiring against the future king, against my husband,” your voice got louder and you finally pressed her to the wall with your hand on her collarbone and revealing the short blade with the golden handle; a present from your husband.   
“I didn’t do it,” she said with her eyes wide as you pressed the tip of the blade into her neck.   
“Save your lies for your sons, I couldn’t care less about you.”  
“You are foolish,” she said under her breath as you just made yourself a target.   
“Am I? Ask yourself how both Aethelred and my son are still alive?” you said with a smile on your face as you cut into her neck. “You know nothing Judith, here are more people loyal to me than to the dying king, so stay in your line because if something happens to me or to anyone I care about you will die and I made sure of it. If alive I’ll do the job myself, but if not still the same fate comes for you,” you finally retreated the blade moving it over the material of her dress to clean a few drops of blood.   
“So you are threatening me?” she asked in disbelief as you have never spoken like that to her, you were always the quiet one. And everyone obviously thought that your silence was weakness and not you observing those around you.   
“I would sleep with one eye open if I were you,” you said before turning your back to her and leaving her alone with her thoughts and fallen plans. 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The feeling of your heart being torn apart was consuming you as you watch your husband refusing the crown. Everything you told him, every little thing as if it never meant anything; as if you and your son meant nothing. What he had done made his son a target and he still did it.   
You stayed silent watching as Alfred was asked to take his place. Your fingers were gripping onto your son’s little fingers as he stood by your leg. Your gaze moved only for a second to your husband before you quietly took your son in your arms and walked out. You were well aware that Aethelred could see the disappointment in your eyes, but he did nothing to change it as he didn’t want either of you to get hurt.  What Aethelred did was to protect his little family and now he was losing them.

“Where are we going?” your son, Attwell asked as you placed him on the bed in your chambers. He watched you as you took a few of his toys and some of your things putting them on the bed beside him.  
“We are just leaving for a while,” you said softly not wanting for him to worry.   
“You shouldn’t leave; everyone will stand by you,” the voice said behind you. It was Chadwyck, one of the men loyal to you, who kept your son safe. He closed the door before approaching you.   
“I admire your loyalty, but now Alfred will be the king and if I and my son stay than only blood will be spilled,” you simply stated not looking at him as you moved around your chambers.   
“Your son has the right to the throne.”  
“Only if Alfred dies, I don’t wish that,” you finally stopped and turned towards him. You needed him to know that you don’t wish for anything ill to happen to your brother in law.   
“You don’t sound like yourself,” he noted as you were never the one to turn your back on others. “You are just going to walk away?”  
“The heathens are returning to our lands, I don’t know if they seek war or peace, but I don’t wish for my son to become just a pawn in their game,” you told him the information you found out a while ago and with everything that was happening you had to think of your son and nobody else.   
“When will they arrive?” he questioned with his fingers moving over his grayish beard.   
“Their ships are close.”   
“Then you should stay, Alfred will need you,” he walked closer to you placing his palm on your shoulder. He was one of your closes friends, you knew him since you were a child, and through life, you realized that you shouldn’t take his words lightly.   
“You are right,” you said nodding as Alfred will need someone by his side who won’t only use them for their gain.  “But I don’t have any intention to stay in these chambers,” just as you stated one of your servants walked inside. You could see your husband standing at the door with his back to you.  
“My lady, your husband wishes to speak with you,” the girl said waiting for your confirmation to bring him in, but you didn’t do such thing.   
You took your son in your arms after informing Chadwyck where you will be and then you walked to the door only stopping for a moment next to Aethelred who hopefully turned towards you.   
“I don’t have a husband anymore,” you stated without looking at him before continuing on your way.  
“Y/N…” Aethelred whispered watching as you were walking away with his son and there was nothing he could do to change your mind. 

________________________________________________________

Days were passing by and you stayed away from Aethelred. You didn’t keep his son away from him, but you always had Chadwyck to be close to make sure that Attwell is safe.  
However, although you were keeping distance it didn’t mean that Aethelred didn’t try to talk to you, but your fight became a background noise when heathens arrived.

“Is it true that one of them is ill, Chadwyck?” you questioned him as you stared at the entrance of the castle. Just moments ago heathens were imprisoned and the second you heard the information you were one step closer to what had to be done.   
“Yes, they are sure that he is going to die,” he answered with no added information.  
“Offer them our help,” you quickly said before turning away from him.   
“Alfred won’t agree,” Chadwyck warned you but you didn’t take it seriously as you could easily make him change his mind, but you knew that it won’t be needed.   
“A man is dying,” you said over your shoulder before walking inside. Your walk didn’t last long as you heard a child’s laugh, one that you knew very well.   
Just as you turned around the corner you saw your son running with his father chasing him. Moments like this used to make you feel with love not they filled you with the bitter taste in your mind after your husband’s betrayal. You wished that he had discussed everything with him, but he decided against it and now that brought you here.   
You hadn’t spoken to him since that day and you missed it, you missed his voice, his laugh, his scent, and so many things; and before you could think more about it small hands gripped onto your skirts hugging your legs.  
“Hello, love,” you said moving your fingers through his hair as your husband watched you reluctant in if he should approach you or not.  “Were you good to your father?”  
“Yes,” the boy said enthusiastically with a wide smile on his face, breaking your heart more as you were the one keeping them away.   
“Can we talk?” Aethelred asked slowly coming closer as if you were an easily spooked animal.   
“Attwell, can you go sit over there?”  
The boy nodded before running to the stone bench climbing on it.  
“What do you want to talk about?”  
“I’ve made a mistake, my love,” Aethelred said reaching towards you which only make you step away from him.   
“You are not a child, what am I supposed to do because you still don’t think on your own?” you asked with venom dripping from your voice. You could see how much it was hurting him, which wasn’t your intention; you were only speaking the truth.  
“You are right, I’ve done things which I’m not proud of and I have to ask for your forgiveness.”  
“I am not your priest to listen to your sins and to give you forgiveness. I am… I was your wife, but I can’t be that anymore as I can’t trust you.”  
“We can rebuild out trust,”  
“I’m not so sure about that,” you admitted fully aware of your next move. You were going to hurt him to save who you love and although knowing that he would never forgive you weren’t changing your mind. “Maybe one day, what was lost could be restored,” you said softly while moving your fingers softly along his jaw. You wanted to hug him, but all you did was let your hand fall from his skin before turning your back to him and going to your son. 

________________________________________________________

“You know why you are here?” you spoke the language of the heathens you learned years ago, so you hoped that the man before you could actually understand you. Your accent was mildly said terrible as you had nobody to talk to you or teach you better.  
“You are going to heal me?” the man answered as his body was shaking.   
Just by looking at him you could say that he was close to his death, they told you it was an infection and you didn’t question it further.  
“No, you are going to die,” you said truthfully not bothering to lie or to trying to ease him into it. You knew that heathens were strong, so this man shouldn’t take it really bad, at least you thought so.   
“Than what is this?” the man growled at you but you didn’t flinch. There were only you two in the room with him sitting and you standing close to him.   
“Do you have a family?” you asked him.  
“Yes,” the man answered quickly straightening his back as if you were now a threat.  
“Do you wish to go to Valhalla?”  
“Yes,” his voice was now more irritated as there was no possibility of that happening.   
“But you won’t if you die like this?” you questioned not completely sure in what you had learned.   
“No.”  
“I can make it happen and I can take care of your family,” you said making the sick man stand up. He got closer to you looking down to you considering his height.   
“Why would I trust you?” he questioned you as he observed you.  
“I’m not asking you to trust me, but you have nothing to lose,” you simply stated as if this man couldn’t snap you in two if he tried. “So do you want to hear me out or should I send you back to die among your people in shackles?”  
“You are brave, I admire that. There is a fire in you; Viking fire,” he said and although it shouldn’t mean anything at least not to your people it helped you to stand stronger. “What do you want me to do?”  
Not even a few hours later you found yourself at the beginning of your possible end. You weren’t scared to do what had to be done.   
Judith walked inside her chambers with no guards close by as most were guarding the heathens. She didn’t think to turn around only when she heard the door closing behind her. She turned around only to be met with a man who was barely standing on his feet yet still looked like a menace and beside him there were you.   
“I told you what was going to happen,” you told her stepping closer with your hands in the front of your body showing you that you weren’t armed.   
“You are weak,” she said disgusted by you, but also scared of what was about to happen.   
“Oh…poor Judith…you really think that I would give the satisfaction of killing you to someone else?” you questioned stepping closer.   
She gulped staring at your eyes and until this moment she missed to notice that you indeed were a true and maybe the only real threat to her and yet she never succeeded in eliminating you.  
“I wanted for it to be slow, but sometimes heathens kill fast and if you scream I will make you watch as I kill Alfred,” you warned and you could see the fear in her eyes.  
Whimpers left her body as she did what you told her. She kneeled on the ground and you stepped behind her. You gently placed your hands on her face as if caressing her face.  
“I really wish you would suffer,” you whispered before forcefully bending her neck and in the same time twisting it with one of your hands tightly gripping her chin.   
Her body hit the ground and you reach towards the wooden table where your dagger was placed without its sheath.  
“And you say we are savages,” the man said stepping closer.   
“I hope you get to Valhalla,” you said softly before stabbing him. “Your family will be taken care of,” you promised before you started screaming calling out for guards.

* * *

 

  
You advised Alfred, but you weren’t present when they made an arrangement as your son got sick thankfully it wasn’t anything serious and two days later he was alright. And in the meantime, you learned that the heathens were indeed now free after you assured Alfred that the actions of one sick mind shouldn’t let so many people die.  
You were there for Alfred when he cried for his mother and although during day it seemed as he was alright he wasn’t. He was grieving and although the man who killed her was dead he was still so broken. However, Aethelred was a different story. He was grieving for his mother as well, but after everything you warned him about, after all, he couldn’t make himself believe that a random heathen would kill her. 

You walked past Heahmund not even sparing him a glance as in your eyes he was the embodiment of hipocracy and it disgusted you. You were never the one to be overly religious, and you never tried to make people believe as if you were as that was your private business, not somebody else’s.   
“And who is that?” one of the heathen’s asked Alfred as you stepped inside the room.  
“This is Y/N, my sister in law,” he said with pride evident in his voice. “If it wasn’t for her, you would most likely still be in chains.”  
As Alfred spoke you observed the room, there were only four of them with Alfred and none was armed.   
“We are grateful,” a white-haired woman spoke before raising her and one more cup offering you a cup. “Skol,” she said before drinking and you did the same.   
It was quiet for a moment before you spoke. “My king, you should get some rest,” you said before placing your palm against his shoulder. “I will take care of our guests.”  
Alfred looked at you a bit suspiciously and a bit worried. He reluctantly stood up but not before you nodded at him that you will be alright with a smile on your face.  
“You two can leave as well,” you said looking at the blond woman and man beside her as you could guess who had authority especially after recognizing Lagartha, the woman you admired since you were a child.   
“What is this about?” Lagertha questioned after only you three were left in the room, you even sent guards away.    
“You see I am in a delicate position,” you stated.  
“With Alfred?” Bjorn questioned and you scoffed not at all amused by his behavior, you came to talk with warriors, not children.   
“Are the sings of love only acceptable towards those who we marry? Is there only one kind of love among your people?”   
“Of course not,” Lagertha responded.  
“Alfred is my friend, his brother is…is my husband, but I’m ready to do make a deal with you, which could be considered as treason towards both of them,” you spoke calmly with no emotions showing on your face. You were ready for any answer already having a backup plan, but this would be perfect.  
“Is this how it’s going to be? I understand that Alfred doesn’t trust us b-”  
“This has nothing to do with the king. I think that you of all people should understand Bjorn Ironside. You went to war against your own brothers over a crown,” you pointed out as even Christians turn their backs to each other and you were well aware of it.   
“Is that what you want?” Lagartha wondered still not completely understanding your motives.  
“A simple woman would want that, she would want that power. I already have power; I only need something from you.”  
“This could cost us everything,” Bjorn said with annoyance gracing his features as there was nothing that you could do for him that the king couldn’t.   
“If it wasn’t for me you would be dead, am I wrong?”  
“No,” Lagartha answered after Bjorn stayed silent.  
“Tell me something, would you like to kill your brother?” you questioned with your eyes directed towards the oldest Ragnar’s son and his cold blue eyes met yours.  
“We already lost,” he said through his teeth as if you weren’t already informed.  
“I know, but have you ever questioned yourself if those who you take as your thralls are really helpless?”  
“You…”  
“I’m not stupid,” you interrupted Bjorn before he could say anything else. “I knew about your defeat before your ships were visible on the horizon. I can let you in if you do something for me.”  
“And what would that be?” Lagartha questioned as she was curious about your intentions.   
“You will have to do something simple, do you agree?”  
“Do we look that stupid to you?” Bjorn finally asked you after you didn’t specify what was needed to do.  
“Honestly?” you teased raising your eyebrow still not breaking the eye contact.  
“Bjorn, you should agree,” his mother told him as you were the one who saved their lives.  
“I am not your enemy,” you added as there was nothing threatening about you at least from the outside.  
“Alright,” he exhaled not sure if he wants to hear what you wanted from him. “What do I need to do?”  
“Give this to the widow, every single coin, do you understand?” you asked as you placed on the table a small pouch filled with golden coins.  
“You killed her,” Bjorn whispered in realization as his hand reached towards the pouch.  
“Shhhhh, you don’t want anyone to hear that because I could easily turn you over to your brother,” you warned however with a smile present on your lips. “I should warn you if you tried something, I’ll break your neck, I suppose it’s harder than a woman’s, but then again I have people to do it for me.”  
“We won’t say a thing,” Lagartha said with more respect now for you than when you first walked inside.  
“I appreciate that, and one more thing I need you to kill people on this list, make it look like an accident and you got yourself the way in,” you spoke after placing a piece of parchment on the table before walking away.

_______________________________________________________

“Was it you?” Aethelred asked from behind you.  
“I would use my words carefully if I were you as you know I won’t lie, but can you take it is the question,” you simply stated as you were sitting on the stone bench in the garden watching your son running around.  
“Why?” Aethelred question as if you haven’t told him hundreds of times before if only had he listened more carefully.  
“Still you don’t trust me after I told you so many times, but it seems that a life of our son means nothing to you!” you spoke louder than before however quiet enough to not draw Attwell’s attention to you two.  
“So you paid them to do it?” he was now in front of you staring down at you and you could only stare back questioning if that was the same man you loved, the same man with whom you had a child.  
“I didn’t,” you responded slightly offended.  
“You said that you never lie and yet you are standing her claiming you didn’t do it”  
“I didn’t pay that heathen to kill her,” you stated nonchalantly, purposely with no emotions as you never felt anything else than hate towards your mother in law.   
“Don’t lie,” he warned and that made you stand up, to be only inches away from each other.  
“Is that who you think I am? A liar and a spineless wife?”  
“I know you did it, but I forgive you,” his voice came out defeated and weak.  
“I don’t want or need your forgiveness.”  
“The Lord will understand,” he insisted.  
“There is nothing to understand, your mother was a vile woman, she manipulated with you and your brothers as if you were puppets. Don’t you find it embarrassing? Two grown men depending on their mother’s lies, thank our Lord that no more spiteful words will come from her mouth again.”  
“You talk with hatred and still you claim you didn’t kill her?” he said confused but afraid that you had actually done it.  
“Love, I never said that I didn’t kill her, I only say that I didn’t pay for it to be done,” you simply answered reaching with your hand to his cheek slowly caressing his skin.  
“What?” he stood frozen with his mouth slightly opened as he suddenly had no words to say despite accusing you earlier.   
“I did it with my bare hands,” you whispered coming even closer with your warm breath dancing on his skin.  
“What?”  
“You can tell to whoever you want to, but I made sure that everyone who followed her dies, who would listen to you?” you asked as although many were for your husband Alfred was now the king and Aethelred would never be able to hurt his brother.  
“How could you do this?”  
“It was that or watching from the sides as my son and husband are being murdered. I told you I would do anything to protect you and now is the time to find out if you were ever willing to do the same for me,” you spoke the last part softly before gently pressing your lips against his for a brief moment. As from now on it’s on him if he wanted you still as a wife and a mother of his child or if he wanted to see you being killed for the murder you had committed.  
You walked away from him leaving him in peace to think about everything he found out and completely prepared to fight for your life if the death is what he will choose as nobody else was able to protect your son as well as you were. 


	5. My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU 
> 
> Requested: prompt: “You’re special to me” “I want to take care of you”
> 
> Warning: mention of domestic abuse, angst and fluff

You and Ivar had been friends since you were kids. Although there were times in your life when you just wanted to leave the town and never look back you always stayed as you would lose him if you were to leave. But the things at home weren’t getting any better, your mother would only drink more and you would have to work more hours at work and then clean the house when you get home. It wasn’t only that, your mother would sometimes get violent with you and you never knew what to do. You wanted to leave, you even saved enough money to do so, but leaving meant losing Ivar and staying meant having to be with your mother. And at the end of the long weekend; and the end of the really bad day, you finally made a decision. 

Your car was packed with your things ready for your escape from the town which was once your home. However, you couldn’t leave without stopping to the house where you spent more of your childhood than at your house.   
You only rang the bell once and you hopped that Ivar will be the one opening it, however, you already saw more cars around so you knew that he wasn’t alone.  
“Y/N?” Aslaug questioned as she stared at your bruised face.  
“Is he home?”  
“What happened to your face?” she questioned ignoring your question. Everyone knew that your mother was a heavy drinker however not everyone knew that she was a violent drunk.  
“I fell,” you said quickly although you knew that she won’t believe you. “Is Ivar here?”  
“I will give you one more chance to answer me truthfully.”  
“Alaug, it doesn’t matter. Is he home or not, I don’t have much time, I’m…” you stopped yourself before glancing to your car and whispering that you are leaving. “Just tell him I’m sorry,” you said ready to walk away but then you heard Ivar’s voice.  
“Y/N? What are you doing here?”  
“I came to say goodbye,” you said not able to look at him as you felt your eyes welling up.  
“What?” Ivar approached you slowly.  
You glanced towards his face and you could see the pain on it, it was only questionable if it was because of his legs or what you said.   
“I can’t stay here any longer.”  
“She hit you again,” he stated lifting your chin up. “You said that it happened once.”  
“Ivar, now is not the time,” you stated as your gaze moved to Aslaug who was still standing next to the doors.   
“Mother, can you please leave us?” he asked and she left. “Why is Logan in your car, you never drive him?” he questioned as your husky’s head was peering out of the car window.  
“I told you. I’m leaving.”  
“No, you are not,” he said firmly. It wasn’t an order; it was him more not believing that you would actually do that.   
“I am,” you confirmed looking away from him.   
“You can’t leave me,” Ivar stated hoping that you were only messing with him.   
“I am just a friend,” you reminded him, making him acknowledge that he can easily find a new friend.   
“No you are not,” Ivar assured you.  “ **You are special to me** ,” he whispered slowly placing his hand onto your cheek.   
“Ivar I ha…” you were ready to protest but had no time as Ivar leaned closer. He gently placed his lips on yours and although it lasted only a few seconds it was your favorite kiss ever as it was finally with the right person.  
“ **I want to take care of you** ,” he said against your lips.   
“But I…”  
“You can stay here for now until we find something for ourselves,” he stated but it was more a question as he needed for you to confirm it. “Is that alright?”   
You nodded with a smile before Ivar pulled you closer to hug you. You closed your eyes and inhaled his scent finally feeling home and that assured you that you made the right decision.


	6. Accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar x Reader & Ramsay x Reader  
> Reader is the main reason of fights between Ivar and Ramsay
> 
> Warning: mentions of kidnapping, cursing, blood…..

Since you were a kid you would spend your time at the court and that was how you met the king’s son Ramsay. He was Rollo’s first born and was taught Viking ways since he could walk. He was ruthless, enjoyed killing and never liked anyone, so it was surprising to anyone seeing him close to the girl who had to spend all day waiting in a pretty dress while her father was doing business with the king. 

However, nobody except Ramsay himself knew what you were able to do and what your true personality was. He learned with you, he fought with you and he became your best friend and you two became inseparable.   
It was an odd pairing however everyone could finally understand the day when the boats were ready to sail to Kattegat. You and Ramsay walked side by said both dressed not as Frank’s but as Vikings with no traces of who you actually were. If they didn’t know who you really were they would be thinking that you truly were Vikings and that day was two winters ago.   
Ragnar was happy to see his brother again despite Rollo’s treason; however, he was wary when Ramsay announced that he wished to stay as well as you.   
For both of you, it was the best feeling possible as you didn’t have to hid anymore while practicing, or to wear dresses when you didn’t want to, the place you never knew became home to you, a home you never really had just as Ramsay. However, nothing could stay perfect as sons of Ragnar didn’t trust you and you couldn’t blame them as you didn’t trust them either however one of the sons became close with you and Ramsay; Ivar.  
He and Ramsay shared many similar characteristics and you thought that they won’t be able to stay in the same room for longer than a few minutes, but it surprised you that they could. They could talk for hours with you and sometimes you were still afraid to leave them on their own as it seemed that you were the one thing keeping them from fighting when in reality you were actually the only reason for them to fight.

_____________________________________________________________

“What is with you today?” Ramsay asked Ivar as his friend didn’t say anything the whole day except short answers while wallowing in silence.   
“Nothing,” Ivar quickly responded before taking another arrow.  
Ramsay could only roll his eyes at him, as neither of them had any patience and he was close to pushing Ivar on the ground from the tree stump.  
“Really?”  
“Yes,” Ivar stated before releasing the arrow piercing it in the middle of the mark.  
“You are jealous,” Ramsay stated testing his theory, which he actually suspected for a long while, but never voiced it out.  
Ivar moved his gaze to Ramsay raising his eyebrow at him. He was hoping that Ramsay wasn’t insinuating the one thing which Ivar thought was hidden from everyone. “At what?”   
“Y/N and I,” he said with a smug smile on his face which made his cousin angry as there was obviously something there. Ramsay was proud of the look on Ivar’s face as he was most certainly right.  
Ivar stayed silent, but Ramsay didn’t, he kept pressing the subject until he ended up on the ground with Ivar on top of him holding an axe close to his neck.  
“Stop mentioning her name!” Ivar yelled in his face and Ramsay only laughed at that.   
“So you are jealous?”  
“I’m not,” Ivar insisted as the blade cut into Ramsay’s skin. A few drops of blood slid down Ramsay’s neck however neither of them cared about that at the moment.  
“Don’t lie to me, you watch her every day,” Ramsay stated knowingly.   
“I’m not.”  
Ramsay rolled his eyes at his cousin’s respond. “You do, and it’s a bit pathetic don’t you think, be a man and claim her,” he urged him on although he didn’t want for him to succeed in that.   
“Claim her?” Ivar questioned with his eyebrows furrowed as he moved from Ramsay and sat down on the ground next to him. He actually started thinking that Ramsay was right no matter what his secret agenda was.   
“I mean you could try, it would be a real entertainment to watch it happen,” he chuckled earning a punch into his shoulder from Ivar, and it was better than an axe against his throat.  
“I could kill you right now,” Ivar warned him, but Ramsay was not afraid, not even slightly as he knew that his death would be revenged.   
“But then she would kill you.”  
“Are you and her a…” Ivar wanted to ask, but couldn’t find the right words to finish his question.   
“She doesn’t let men control her, my dear cousin,” he said calmly with a shrug as he learned that a while ago. However, he always knew that no matter what, he had your back and that you didn’t need anyone as you already had him.   
“But you were watching her today, I saw you,” Ivar yelled out accusatorily only to accidentally gain somebody else’s attention.   
“Ramsay?” you said his name sternly with anger boiling inside you as you walked closer. You were coming to the field to train with them, but hearing what Ivar said made you mad as you were too tired of Ramsay’s games.   
“Shit,” Ramsay swore under his breath before glaring at Ivar as if he was ready to kill him.   
“Who?”  
“Y/N, is not what you think,” he was quick to say as he could guess where your mind went.   
“What are you doing here?”  Ivar questioned ignoring your and Ramsay’s argument.  
“Ramsay,” you didn’t even spare Ivar a look as you stormed towards his cousin. “Are you planning on doing it again? I won’t save your ass this time, have that in mind,” you said pointing a finger at him and then you left just like that as you knew that if you stayed that you would’ve hurt him.   
“What was that about?” Ivar asked as you didn’t even look at him and he also had never seen you that mad before.   
“Now, because of you she thinks that I’ll kidnap someone, so thank you for that, I could fucking rip you open right now.”


End file.
